Life's Curveballs
by Slytherinchica08
Summary: Life is cruel. Just when I thought I was getting my life into order I found out that I was going to be 19 and pregnant, and even worse, alone. Now five years later when I'm finally getting my life back on track, life decides to throw me another curveball.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Tracey Davis

I groaned as I felt someone shake me. Stretching my arms out I took the moment to enjoy the silence until the chatterbox of my five year old daughter began. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. My daughter was sitting next to me on my bed, staring at me, waiting for me to get up and make breakfast. An idea formed in my head and I quickly grabbed her by her sides and laid her down on my bed and began to tickle her relentlessly until she threatened to pee on my bed, then I stopped not wanting to have to change my sheets today.

"Mummy, what's for breakfast?" her soft voice questioned me.

"Well, what would you like?" I asked her back.

"Pancakes," was Audrey's excited reply as she jumped off my bed and ran out the door and into our kitchen.

It wasn't much of a shock that she had picked pancakes, it was one of her favorite for breakfast and I was sure if I let her pick out dinner she would want it then as well. I stumbled out of bed, not much of a morning person, and made my way into the kitchen before she made a mess in her excitement. Audrey always loved helping me make our meals and the messes weren't usually so big that I had to do a lot of cleaning after.

The two of us managed to make pancakes with only a minimal amount of mess everywhere which was rather impressive considering the mini flour fight we had. I had faired the worst in the fight, there was flour all over my pajamas and Audrey even managed to get some in my hair. Where as Audrey only had a little bit in her hair and on her face. It was moments like these that really brought out our mother-daughter relationship. I still disciplined her when needed but when it wasn't I tried to be as fun and present in her life as I could be.

Being a single parent wasn't easy though. I was never sure if I was doing things right. Was I disciplining her too much? Not enough? Did I spend enough time with her and give her the love that she needs? I was thankful though that my parents helped me out as much as they did. Every weekday night and some weekend days or nights when I have to work they take her in for the evening until I get off of work when I go and pick her up from their place. We are a pretty close knit family and they weren't too happy when they found out that I was going to be nineteen and pregnant, though now that little girl was their whole world. They were great parents and I hope that I'm as good to Audrey as they were to me.

"We will have to get ready this morning since you are going to your Grandma and Grandpa's tonight while I go to work. Would you like to take a bath by yourself or shower with me?" I asked Audrey as she finished off her second pancake which probably had as much syrup as there was pancake.

"Bath," she decided after thinking it over for a minute.

"Alright, I'll go get it ready for you." I then stood up from my spot at our table and walked into our bathroom which was a few feet away and began to fill the tub with warm water.

I walked out of the bathroom and went over to Audrey's bedroom where she was busy trying to figure out what she wanted to wear for today. Usually I would let her pick out her outfit and if I deemed it not appropriate for the weather or what we were doing I would pick out a different outfit for her to wear. She would only whine for a moment about not being able to wear a dress which was what she almost always picked out to wear. Today however, she had picked out jean shorts and a pink tee-shirt that had a cupcake on it. I doubt she would have picked these out if it hadn't been for our conversation last night about going to the park to play today before I have to go to work.

I picked up her clothes and grabbed a pair of underwear and socks from her top drawer which she still couldn't see into and bought them with us to the bathroom. Quickly, I shut off the water before it got too high- above her belly button- and Audrey began to strip out of her night gown, which was all that she liked to wear, then stepped into the bath tub as she held onto my arm for support. I soaped her up so that she was all clean and then left the bathroom, leaving the door open, so that she could play while I cleaned up the little mess in the kitchen.

We lived in a rather small apartment, but it was big enough for the two of us. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room was really all that we needed and about all I could afford on my own- I refused any financial help from my parents. I wanted to do this on my own and we were doing fine without their help, though I always appreciated the small things they did for me such as watch Audrey while I went to work.

It didn't take long for me to clean up the mess in the kitchen so I sat down in the living room and enjoyed the calm moment with a book. After twenty minutes of playing in the bath it was time for Audrey to get out and me to get ready for the day. I turned on the TV to her favorite show then went and dried her off and dressed her in the cloths she picked out. Quickly, I brushed her hair straight so she wouldn't have tangles and sent her out to watch her show.

I took a relatively short shower, five or ten minutes, and stepped out. As I dried myself off I remembered that I had forgotten my cloths in my room and wrapped my towel tightly around myself and ventured out into the entry way and slipped into my bedroom. I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a purple flowered tank-top, almost tripping myself as I pulled my shorts on. I bent down to the floor where I had dropped my towel and picked it up and began to rub it against my head to dry my hair a little bit so it wasn't dripping every where. Turning out of my bedroom and back in the entryway I saw Audrey sitting directly in front of the TV.

"Audrey, back up from the TV please," I called out to her. She scooted back just a little bit and continued to stare at the screen. "A little bit farther," I said moving over to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

She turned her head to look at me, and then got up and moved back away from the TV. I kept the bathroom door open so I could see her while I blow dried my hair since it would be almost impossible to hear her while the monstrosity of a dryer was going. It didn't take me very long to get ready; I wasn't really big into makeup and only put on eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow daily, and on some occasions I put on lip gloss.

When I was finally ready Audrey and I made our way to the park a few blocks down the road from where we lived. It was one of the great things about living where we did- a park not far away and we were close to my parents' house, where I had grown up. The park hadn't changed much since I was a kid. There were a couple of slides, ranging in height, bumps, and turns, five swings, one of which was a baby swing, monkey bars, and a little rock climbing area to get up to a slide, which was new from when I played here.

I sat at my usual bench that allowed me to survey most of the park while Audrey ran off to swing her blonde hair flowing behind her. She loved the swings, and they were usually the first thing she went to though sometimes it was a slide first then swing. It was a peaceful afternoon and there were very few people besides myself and Audrey at the park today. Most were probably behind the curtains of their living room with their fans blowing and staying out of the heat even though it wasn't that warm. I happened to enjoy the weather and Audrey didn't much care if it was raining, or even if it was too hot outside to think, she just enjoyed being outside.

"Mummy, can you push me," Audrey yelled across the park.

I got up from my spot on the bench and made my way over to her. When I got behind her I began to lightly push against her back. She giggled and screeched "Higher mummy, higher!" Audrey was an easy going child and found joy in almost anything but it was a wonder to me how the swings did not hurt her hips the way they did mine. I realized that I had much more for the swing to squeeze against but they still folded in half and appeared to squeeze against hers though she could sit on the swings for hours on end if I let her. Soon, I tired of pushing her on the swings and suggested doing an obstacle course. At first she looked at me a little confused but when she figured out what I was suggesting a huge grin formed on her face and she began planning out the course that she would run.

It was a rather complicated course, at least I thought so, but she seemed excited to try it out. First it was up the stairs, through a tunnel, up to the high slide, slide down it, run across the park to the monkey bars- of which she was only to go up on the landing and jump down the to ground. Then it was over to the rock climbing wall, climb up the lower wall, down the slide at the top, and then rush over to the swing she had previously been sitting in and swing once on her belly.

"I'm ready, say go mum, say go!" she shouted excitedly looking up at me standing next to her at the starting mark.

"Alright, ready, set, GO," I shouted and she took off giggling the whole way as I began counting. "One, two, three, four."

Audrey was already starting her way up the stairs to get into the tunnel at that point. By the time that I reached ten she was just getting off of the first slide and began to make her way over to the monkey bars. I could see the determination in her eyes as she ran past me and hopped up on the landing for the monkey bars and hopped back down. She was a rather competitive child and I felt that she would probably be on the quidditch team during her years at Hogwarts. Audrey ran full speed straight at the swing and finished off the obstacle course at 43 seconds.

"Did you see that mum! Did you see that?" She yelled excitedly, her eyes huge.

"Yes I did sweety. You were awesome!" I told her holding out my hand for her to give me a high five.

She smacked my hand and then began twirling around doing a sort of victory dance I guessed. Then she took off for the slides yelling "can't catch me" as she ran away. I chuckled but followed her at a slow jog allowing myself to catch up only slightly but still keeping her ahead of me. She quickly ran up the stairs and through the tunnel, taunting me on the other side as I slowly made my way into the tunnel. Audrey screamed as she saw me make progress towards and took off up the last few stairs to get into the slide. Climbing through the tunnel was harder then I remembered and the last time I had attempted to make my way through the tunnel was only a month ago.

"Ha. I won," she said looking up at me from the ground as I began to make my way up to the slide.

"Oh, good," I sighed and sat down on the step.

"Mum! The race isn't done until you cross the finish line," she yelled up to me.

Slowly, I stood up and squeezed my way into the tight space that is the entrance to the slide, put my legs out, and pushed off behind me. When I got to the bottom I swooped up Audrey in my arms and carried her off towards the bench I had earlier sat in. She squirmed around in my arms trying to get loose and I almost dropped her once but I quickly regained my hold on her. I set her down on the bench, only to swoop her back up and swing her around.

We played at the park for a little bit longer until I had to go back and start getting ready for work. My job is nothing exciting; I'm a waitress at relatively new restaurant in Diagon Alley. The restaurant, called The Cauldron, (a rather unexciting name) started right after the Battle at Hogwarts when the war ended and everyone was able to start rebuilding. I was one of the first employees hired there and had a job there for almost a year when I found out that I was pregnant. My manager was very supportive and gave me the time off that I needed in order to have Audrey.

When I was finished getting ready for work I packed Audrey's duffle bag in case I had to stay late. Then we walked the few blocks to my parents house where she would be watched. I was so thankful for them and the help they gave me as I would have never been able to keep this job, or any job, without them. My parents always took well care of their house and the area surrounding it, making sure that it was mowed and weeded. They also went all out with decorations for holidays, especially Halloween.

I dropped Audrey off and only exchanged a short conversation with my mum, who was the one to open the door, and then headed off to open up the restaurant for the evening. My shift usually started at four in the afternoon and went until eight though sometimes it has gone as late as nine or ten depending on the tables and how long they wanted to sit. Also if anyone asked for me to stay for them I usually would since it wouldn't hurt me to have the extra money that it would offer.

Appearating was one of my least favorite things to do, I just couldn't stand that clauterphobic feeling that came over me and the tightness from being transported from one area to another. Now that I found myself to be running slightly behind schedual appearating would be the best way to get to Diagon Alley. I concentrated on the appearating spot inside the Leakey Caldron and suddenly felt the dreaded feeling of tightness over come me. When I got my bearings back, I walked into the room that would allow me access to Diagon Alley and tapped the appropriate bricks on the wall. A doorway appeared in front of me along with a bustling street. I could tell what kind of night it was going to be at The Cauldron tonight, busy, very busy.

Sighing, I stepped through and walked briskly to the restaurant hoping that I wouldn't end up being late. The morning waitress was usually really antsy to leave and always hated it and spoke her mind when I showed up even a minute late, which rarely happened. I made my way through the restaurant and noticed that there were still a few tables eating.

'Great.' I thought sarcastically to myself. 'She is going to be thrilled.'

"Where have you been?" screeched Loretta snapping a piece of gum as she did so.

"I'm here now Loretta, and your tables are almost done anyways. They all have their food and most of them are done and are probably just waiting for their checks from you." I spoke as I quickly signed myself in so I wouldn't be any more then two minutes late.

She scoffed at me and made her way out to her tables putting on a fake smile for them. Loretta and I never really got along and I wasn't sure what exactly I did that made her dislike me so much. She is a tall blonde waitress who was the very definition of a dumb blonde. There was just this air about her saying that she is so much better then everyone else even though she really isn't.

I started doing my afternoon chores around the restaurant making sure everything was stocked and ready for the dinner rush. About twenty minutes into my shift I finally got my first table for the evening and went out and greeted them. They were a nice older couple who still looked so much in love after being together for many years. They were also one of my many regulars.

"I'll be right out with your drinks," I told them and walked back into the kitchen to get their usual of a butterbeer.

Letting the familiarity of the place set into me, I only half payed attention to what I was doing which was a big mistake with Loretta still being there as I ended up walking right into her.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I tried to skirt around her to get the couples drinks.

"You should really watch where your going," she said snottily to me as she went and punched out.

I was so thankful that she was leaving for the night that I didn't realize until after I had come back in from bringing the drinks out that she hadn't finished up her chores which meant that I had to do them. Before starting on her chores I rang in the couples food which would only take a few minutes to prepare since it was just sandwiches. Pulling a rag out of the sani bucket, I set to work wiping off all of the counter space. By the time I was finished with that the food was up. I placed the two plates on a small tray and carried it out to the table. Before leaving their table, I grabbed the lady's empty glass and brought it in back to get her another one. She always went through two butterbeers, no matter what type of day it was.

They left shortly after and I found myself to be bored, no other tables had come in yet even though it was really busy outside. By the time I had gotten my second table, two more waitresses had clocked in as well. That was when the rush started. Soon our sections were full and the three of us were thankful when the last two waitresses signed in. It was a busy night, but I had predicted that from how busy the streets in Diagon Alley were. Just as it started slowing down around 7:30 the closing waitress, one of my good friends, approached me and I knew exactly where this conversation was going to go.

"Hey, Tracey, I was wondering if you would be willing to close for me tonight? I know you've been here since four but my boyfriend really wants to take me out tonight and I told him I would see what I could do. You don't have to though, I completely understand if you wont," She began, until I cut her off.

"Of course I will, Lexi. What are friends for? Just make sure to do the chores and we're good, alright." I told her.

"Oh, thank you Tracey. Thank you so much. I really owe you one," she squealed and threw her arms around me.

Lexi and I had started here at the same time and we became fast friends. She was well liked by everyone and was always willing to help you out when needed. Lexi has been dating Max a cute, brown haired guy that's a couple inches shorter then six feet tall. They are really cute together and have been dating for about two years now, I was expecting Max to pop the question any week now and was hoping that tonight would be the night.

Looking out into the restaurant I noticed that a few of my tables had left. I walked over to my tables and began clearing off the mess that had been left behind, half eaten food- some of it on the floor, napkins, and dirty dishes. I had to take a few trips in order to get it all in back to get cleaned and was just going back out from my last trip in to start cleaning my tables when I was once again approached, though this time it was the hostess.

"We have an eight-top up front. No children, and I think they are all business men so they might be here a while," she told me as we began setting up the table.

"Alright," I sighed, "just give me one moment to clean the table and get it set and then you can bring them back."

I had just finished setting up the table when the hostess, Jane, walked up with the eight men following her. Lexi owes me big time, I thought and plastered on a smile for them. I began my usual speech- my name, our specials, and if I could start anyone off with a drink, when I heard my name being called out.

"Tracey, Tracey Davis?" one of the eight men questioned me.

"Uh, yeah, that would be me," I looked up confused only to catch eyes with a former classmate, Theodore Nott.

We looked at each other for a moment longer until one of the other guys sitting at the table cleared their throat. My cheeks reddened and quickly got back to work taking their orders though I still couldn't get over the fact that Theodore Nott was here! We never really hung out during Hogwarts so it was a major shock that he actually knew my last name. Both of us though were sort of loners in the Slytherin House, neither of us conformed to Malfoy's or Parkinson's ideas about Muggleborns. Then again my mum is a Muggle so I never saw any reason to be against them or those who received magical power without having either parent as a witch or wizard.

The rest of the night went smoothly though I kept catching Theodore staring at me, and it was a little unnerving at first. He made sure to stay behind at the table while everyone else left for the evening. I slowly approached the table unsure of what was going on.

"Tracey, how have you been?" he began as he stood up from his spot watching me clean their table.

"What's with the small talk, Theodore?" I questioned him.

"Come now, call me Theo," he drawled.

"Alright, Theo, what's with the small talk," I said once again, since he didn't provide anything else but his name.

"Fine, I will skip the small talk and go straight to it. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon for lunch?" He asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"I don't know," I responded, "I'll probably be having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with my daughter, then go to the park. Why?"

"How would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow say around one at the small café, just down the street from my office?"

"I don't know," I said skeptically, " I wouldn't have anyone to watch Audrey at that time."

"Bring her with."

"Really, it wouldn't bother you?" I questioned not sure what his motives are.

"Not at all," he quipped back.

I stood there for a moment just staring at him trying to figure out what his angle is. He stared back not seeming to be bothered at all by it as he waited for my answer. Honestly, I couldn't think of anything bad that would happen by going to meet him for lunch, I mean it is just lunch it's not like he asked me on a date or anything. I nodded my head slightly and he grinned broadly at me.

"Yeah, we'll meet you for lunch tomorrow." I finally said my arms crossed over my chest.

"Alright see you tomorrow then," he responded as he strolled out of the restaurant.

I can't believe I said yes. It was all surreal for me that I finished the rest of the shift off in a bit of a daze, cleaning tables and taking their orders in a more robotic way then usual for me. My eyes grew wide as I began to think about tomorrow. What was I going to wear? Heck, what was I going to say? I had never really been much of a talkative person and I really didn't know much about Theo besides that he had been in my year and, like me, a Slytherin. 'Tomorrow is going to be great,' I thought sarcastically to myself as I exited the restaurant.

AN: This is my 2011 NaNoWriMo story and I really hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it! I'm currently looking for a beta so I'm really sorry about any grammatical errors, punctuations, etc but I hope to have all of those things fixed soon! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.. even a simple I liked it will make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

This was the most boring meeting that I have ever been in. The speaker was droning on about our newest model of a flying broom telling us all of its new safety features and how fast it could go. Honestly, I could care less. It was a broom! I don't care that we have now added in a new spell blocker that made sure no spells could harm the person or the broom. My stomache growled loudly as it passed the seven o'clock mark and the speaker still continued on as if the time of day didn't bother him at all. I was getting restless in my seat and began shaking my leg up and down so that I was at least doing something rather then just sitting as I had for the last hour and a half. A question was brought up and I resisted the urge to groan. Were these people not listening? Did they not realize how late it was getting? If it wasn't mandatory for my job to be here I would have walked out ages ago!

Finally, it seemed like the meeting was starting to wrap up so I sat higher in my seat hoping my boss hadn't caught me slouching. Everyone began to stand and I thought I was home free. Until someone mentioned going out for dinner to discuss a few loose ends. I groaned out loud and thankfully only a few people near me had heard but it had been decided in that one moment that everyone would be going to dinner. Well, at least I was going to get dinner, I supposed. I was one of the last few out the door and gave a longing look towards my office wishing I could break free of this group but with my boss behind me it didn't seem possible.

We all apperiated to the restaurant and began to pile in the doorway. The hostess looked up at us for a moment and seemed to be only slightly annoyed with the large group coming in at quarter to eight. None the less she smiled and asked us how many and then went to set up our table for us. It was a rather nice looking restaurant and this would be my first time eating here so I wasn't sure exactly what to expect but for first impression in the lobby way it wasn't bad. They made sure that their entrance was nice and clean and it had a nice crisp look to it with the white walls decorated with posters of some of their food items along with posters signed by quidditch players. It had a relaxed appeal about it, a little bit of something for everyone- the child, the teenager, the adult, and the older adult. The hostess came back up front, grabbed the menu's, and then called for us to follow her to our table.

I found a spot towards the end of the table, facing the exit, so that I could hopefully get out of here as soon as possible when our waitress came up to our table. She began she speal and I zoned out slightly until I looked up and recgonized the face of our waitress, an old classmate and Slytherin. A grin appeared across my face, my night just got a lot better.

"Tracey, Tracey Davis." I called out to her just to make sure that I had the right person.

"Uh, yeah, that would be me," she called back looking confused until she caught my eye.

We stared at each other for a moment surprised to see each other until my co-worker David cleared his throat. She turned away, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, and began to take the drink orders for the table. When she reached me her cheeks flushed a slightly darker shade of pink then they had previously been but she didn't waver this time and left to make the drinks. I had never thought that I would see her here, I guess I hadn't really thought that I would see anyone. Conversation picked up around the table some just general small talk while others at the opposite end of the table began to talk once more about the broom. My thoughts hadn't strayed from Tracey though since the moment I recognized her. Some of the guys tried dragging me into a conversation with them but when they noticed that I wouldn't even really respond to my buddy, Jason they began to leave me to myself. I was thankful when they did because I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts.

I had finally had a plan formed when everyone started getting up from the table. I made sure to stay behind so that I could have a chance to speak with Tracey. She came over to me though I could tell she was a little tentative at first. Trying to make things seem casual I struck up a conversation about the first thing I could think of.

"Tracey, how have you been?" I asked her.

In my head I was berating myself. How have you been? That's all that I could come up with to start a conversation with her? I was such an idiot.

"What's with the small talk, Theodore?" she quipped at me.

I winced a bit at Theodore but spoke up, "Come now, call me Theo."

"Alright Theo, what's with the small talk?" she questioned again.

"Fine I'll skip the small talk and get straight to it. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon for lunch?" I spoke giving her what I hoped was a convincing grin.

She seemed slightly taken aback by the question but spoke up anyways. " I don't know, I'll probably be having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with my daughter, then go to the park. Why?"

"How would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow say around one at the small café, just down the street from my office?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't have anyone to watch Audrey at that time." She said timidly.

"Bring her with." I provided.

"Really, it wouldn't bother you?" She asked.

"Not at all," was my fast reply.

"Yeah, we'll meet you for lunch tomorrow." She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then," I responded as I walked towards the front of the building.

The cool night air felt good against my skin as I walked down the almost deserted road. I turned on the spot and apperiated to my house. The windows were all dark inside which meant that my roommate was not back yet. It wasn't that I didn't like my roommate, since it was my work buddy Jason. It was just that I didn't feel quite up to his questions this evening about what happened between me and Tracey. My guess is that he's probably at his fiance's place for the evening, or at least part of it.

I sighed and plopped myself down on the couch in front of our TV. Jason was a muggleborn so he introduced me to the wonders of muggle TV. At first I was really confused by it, trying to figure out exactly how it worked but when I finally figured it out I began to enjoy the contraption. I turned it on to a random channel and tuned it out just staring at the screen while in my own thoughts about this evening.

It was a huge surprise to see Tracey but not an unpleasant one. I found that I had enjoyed the little bit of a conversation that we had shared and was interested to see where tomorrow would bring us, not that I was expecting anything, after all she did have a child. I couldn't help but notice though that there was no ring on her finger which meant that she was at least not married to anybody so my chances were at least there. Thoughts of her little girl came into my head and I wondered what she looked like. I have always liked children at least to a certain extent and I knew that if I wanted to continue seeing Tracey at all, even as friends, I would have to impress her and most of all her daughter.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day and even though I had to work for most of it, I found myself excited for the day to come. I turned off the TV as a yawn escaped me and decided it was time for bed. I quickly undressed from my business attire and slipped on my pajama bottoms, usually the only thing I wore to sleep in, and climbed into my bed. For the first time in a long time I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning slightly groggy and wished to go back to bed though I knew if I did my job would be on the line. Robotically I got up and began to make breakfast, just simple eggs and toast, and read the mornings newspaper as I ate. Jason stumbled into the kitchen, grumbled a quick 'morning' to me and poured himself a bowl of cereal and plopped down in the seat across from me. I could see the gears turning in his head as a goofy smile spread across his face.

"So," he started, his goofy grin getting even bigger.

"So, what?" I continued unsure of what was going on.

"Tell me about her," he all but spat out at me.

It took me a second to figure out what he was saying but then I remembered the night before and meeting Tracey again as our waitress. A smile briefly crossed my face until I remembered that Jason is sitting across from me and looking for any piece of information.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I said hoping to lose him.

"Ah, but I didn't ask what's going on between you, I just asked you to tell me about her," he said in his smug voice knowing that he got me now.

"Tracey and I went to Hogwarts together we were in the same year and both of us were Slytherins." I told him as I looked up at the clock wishing that it was time to go but we still had a half hour before we needed to be there and he knew that.

"So, when are you going to see her again?" he questioned me.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"You've got that stupid grin on your face. I haven't seen that grin in years since Natalia broke things off with you. So, when are you going to see her again?" He concluded looking amused.

"I'm seeing her for lunch," I paused, "today."

"You're the man! But how did you manage to swing that?"

"I just asked her." I said not really wanting to go into the full details.

"You just asked her? And she said yes right away?"

"No, not exactly, she said yes after I told her she could bring her daughter." I mumbled knowing the response that would get from him.

"Man, your going after a married women?" he questioned me as he got up out of his seat.

"No, there was no ring on her finger. Besides it's not a date, we're just meeting up for lunch." I said defensively.

"You keep saying that, Romeo. Have fun on your date," he taunted me and then closed his bedroom door behind him signaling he was done with the conversation.

I sighed and got up from my spot at the table. Grabbing my plate, I brought it into the kitchen and placed it in the sink to be done tonight after dinner and went to my room to finish getting ready for work. I made sure to take a little extra time to make sure I looked my best and then apperaiated to work just on time.

It always seems like the clock is against me when I'm at work. First last night it took forever for that meeting to get done and now today each second was dragging on each second slower then the previous. At 12:30 I thought I was going to be home free, until my boss walked in the door to announce that he would like me to meet him in his office in ten minutes. I gulped but nodded my head unsure of what the meeting was going to be about. Those ten minutes seemed to speed up so that the meeting was here in no time at all but once I stepped foot into his door the clock began to slow down once again taking forever to reach the One o'clock mark.

The meeting wasn't about anything in particular. We went over the statistics from last nights meeting and how I thought the broom would fair with the general population. When it was one minute to One I began to shoot glances at the door hoping that the meeting wouldn't last much longer otherwise I would be late to meet up with Tracey. My boss continued to drone on as the clock kept ticking making me officially late to meet up with Tracey. Just before he let me go, he threw a curve ball that I had not been expecting.

"Theo, I would like you to run the next meeting," he stated looking right in my eyes.

"Me, sir?" I questioned unsure if I had heard him right.

"Yes, you, I will give you more details about the meeting as it approaches but it seems as if you are anxious to get out the door so I'll let you go," he chuckled shooing me out the door.

I got up in a daze and walked to the door wondering where that had come from. I have never ran a meeting before and nor did I ever expect to but apparently my boss felt that I was up for it. Upon reaching my office, I remembered that I was supposed to meet Tracey eight minutes ago! I hoped that they hadn't left thinking I was a no show. Quickly I ran out of the office and down the street to the little café I had mentioned to meet me at. I slowed down as I neared the café and looked through the glass windows to make sure she was still there. Finally, in the corner towards the back of the shop I noticed a little blonde haired girl and her mum sitting there rather impatiently. I double checked to make sure that was them and then walked in the door.

AN: let me know what you think! I'm still looking for a beta so hopefully I will get all the errors fixed soon! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
